Fewest Weeks on UK Singles Chart
Fewest weeks on UK Top 100 Number Ones For 1 week (list less than 8 weeks) *Gareth Malone's All Star Choir - Wake Me Up weeks *Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} weeks *X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction - Wishing A On Star weeks *Iron Maiden - Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter weeks *The Justice Collective - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother weeks *Queen - Innuendo weeks *U2 - The Fly weeks *Elvis Presley - One Night/I Got Stung {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock {2005 Release} weeks Two weeks at number one (list less than 12 weeks) *Helping Haiti - Everybody Hurts weeks *X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes weeks Three weeks at number one (list less than 15 weeks) *Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) weeks *Ferry Aid - Let It Be weeks *Leon Jackson - When You Believe weeks Didn't debut at number one (list less than 10 weeks) *Joe McElderry - The Climb at 2, 9 weeks Didn't debut in top 10 (list less than 13 weeks) *Dickie Valentine - Christmas Alphabet at 12, 7 weeks *Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name at 27, 9 weeks *Wet Wet Wet - Goodnight Girl at 20, 11 weeks *Gary Barlow & The Commonwealth Band feat. The Military Wives - Sing at 11, 12 weeks Didn't debut in top 40 (list less than 16 weeks) *(Killing in the Name by Rage Against The Machine re-entered at 80 it climbed to 1 after there was a campaign to stop Joe McElderry from being 2009 Christmas Number 1 by telling people to download the song and dropped out after 5 weeks) Number Twos One week at number two (list less than 7 weeks) *Shut Up And Dance - Raving I'm Raving weeks *Wizard Of Oz Cast - Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead weeks *Iron Maiden - Be Quick Or Be Dead weeks *Manic Street Preachers - The Love Of Richard Nixon weeks *Elvis Presley - Way Down {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Crying In The Chapel {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Good Luck Charm {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Wooden Heart {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - A Fool Such As I/I Need Your Love Tonight {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Surrender {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - (You're The) Devil In Disguise {2005 Release} weeks *Example - Say Nothing weeks *Duke Dumont - Won't Look Back weeks Two weeks at number two (list less than 8 weeks) Who remained in the top 5 for 3 weeks (list less than 11 weeks) Top 5 Singles Number 3 (list less than 6 weeks) *Lou Monte - Dominic The Donkey (The Italian Xmas Donkey) weeks *Iron Maiden - Different World weeks *Iron Maiden - Holy Smoke weeks *Elvis Presley - His Latest Flame {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - Rock-A-Hula-Baby {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis Presley - She's Not You {2005 Release} weeks *The Trashemn - Surfin' Bird weeks *Leona Lewis - One More Sleep weeks *Elvis Presley - She's Not You {2005 Release} weeks *Elvis vs. JXL - A Little Less Conversation {2005 Release} weeks *Leon Jackson - Don't Call This Love weeks *The Wanted - I Found You weeks Number 4 (list less than 6 weeks) *Alex Day - Forever Yours week *Delirious? - History Makers weeks *Stereophonics - Madame Helga weeks *Depeche Mode - Barrel Of A Gun weeks *Depeche Mode - Precious weeks *Elvis Presley - The Wonder Of You {2005 Release} weeks *Conor Maynard - Vegas Girl weeks *Cover Drive - Sparks weeks *The Orb - Toxygene weeks Number 5 (list less than 6 weeks) *Iron Maiden - The Trooper {2005 Release} weeks *Bars and Melody - Hopeful weeks *Elvis Presley - Return To Sender {2005 Release} weeks *Elyar Fox - Do It All Over Again weeks Top 10 Singles Number 6 (list less than 5 weeks) *David Bowie - Where Are We Now weeks *Babyshambles - Delivery weeks *JLS - Proud weeks *Joe McElderry - Ambitions weeks Number 7 (list less than 5 weeks) *Emma's Imagination - Focus weeks *Pepper & Piano - You Took My Heart weeks *Leona Lewis feat. Childish Gambino - Trouble weeks Number 8 (list less than 5 weeks) *Iron Maiden - Fear Of The Tech (Live) weeks *Backstreet Boys - Just Want You To Know weeks *The Darkness - Is It Just Me weeks *Leah McFall - I Will Survive weeks *The Wanted - Show Me Love (America) weeks Number 9 (list less than 5 weeks) *Union J - Tonight (We Live Forever) weeks *Iron Maiden - Hallowed By The Name weeks *Precision Tunes - Payphone weeks *Loveable Rogues - What A Night weeks *Iron Maiden - The Wicker Man weeks *Iron Maiden - Run To The Hills {2002 Release} weeks *Suede - Lazy weeks *Glee Cast - Total Eclipse Of A Heart weeks *Suede - Filmstar weeks Number 10 (list less than 5 weeks) *Leeds Football Team - Leeds, Leeds, Leeds (Marching On Together) week *Wet Wet Wet - Weightless weeks *The Wedding Present - Come Play With Me weeks *Oasis - Lord Don't Let Me Down weeks *Iron Maiden - Man On The Edge weeks *Oasis - Falling Down weeks *Emma's Imagination - This Day weeks Top 10 Singles By Artist *Amelia Lily: You Bring Me Joy 2, 9 weeks *David Bowie: Where Are We Now 6, 2 weeks *JLS: Proud 6, 4 weeks *Lawson: Taking Over Me 3, 7 weeks *Labrinth: Last Time 4, 8 weeks *Leona Lewis: Trouble feat. Childish Gambino (see above) 7, 4 weeks *Little Mix: **As main artist: Cannonball 1, 8 weeks) **As featured artist: Wishing On A Star by X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction (see above) [Number 1, 4 weeks *One Direction: **As main artist: Gotta Be You 3, 7 weeks **As featured artist: Wishing On A Star by X Factor Finalists 2011 feat. JLS and One Direction (see above) 1, 4 weeks *Taio Cruz: Troublemaker 3, 8 weeks *The Wanted: Show Me Love (America) 8, 4 weeks *Wet Wet Wet: Weightless (see above) 10, 2 weeks Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles